


you put your arms around me (and I'm home)

by amazingjemma



Series: save in my arms [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы исправим это."<br/>"Вместе."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put your arms around me (and I'm home)

Коулсон не хотел брать на эту миссию слишком много людей — Мэй, Хантера и Скай было бы достаточно. Но когда речь зашла об «учёном, которого завербовала Г.И.Д.Р.А.», Фитц был четвёртым, кто попросился на эту миссию. Он заранее знал, что это была Симмонс — кто же ещё? Она единственная из команды, которая была под прикрытием, а сейчас находилась в беде.  
  
\- Мы не знаем, что нас там ждёт, Фитц, - директор в который раз пытался отговорить Фитца, но парень стоял на своём. - Я понимаю твоё рвение, но нам не нужен...  
  
\- Лишний груз? Обуза? - Подсказал Фитц, иногда возвращаясь к своей привычке заканчивать предложения других людей. - А если там есть устройство, активирующее... заряд, который... который... заряд...  
  
Мэй вздохнула и бросила взгляд на Коулсона, едва заметно кивнув головой. За короткое время они с Фитцем стали гораздо ближе — возможно, его травма стала причиной их сближения. «Дай ему шанс», - безмолвно попросила Мэй, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Филом. Она понимала рвение парня участвовать в миссии, и не видела в этом ничего плохого.   
  
Коулсон же не был в восторге от этой идеи.  
  
\- Хорошо. Пойдёшь со Скай. Мэй, ты со мной. Хантер...  
  
Разведя руками в стороны, Ланс сжал губы в тонкую линию, не удивившись тому, что он идёт один. Опять. Обменявшись рациями, Хантер первый покинул базу, пробормотав «как пушечное ядро, честное слово».  
  
 ****

***

****  
  
База Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. находилась в горах, и это значило лишь одно: действовать нужно было быстро и очень аккуратно — кто знает, сколько взрывчатки заложено в стенах. На пути Мэй и Коулсона уже встретились пять агентов. Дьявольская организация знала о прибытии других агентов.  
  
\- Фил, с ними всё будет в порядке, - пробормотала Мелинда, продолжая пробираться сквозь тёмный коридор. Шедший позади неё директор лишь вздохнул, всё ещё неуверенный в своём решении. - Ты сам говорил, что ему пора возвращаться в поле.  
  
\- Я помню, - пробормотал Коулсон. - Дело не в этом.  
  
\- А в чём же?  
  
Остановившись, Мэй развернулась к агенту и опустила пистолет, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом мужчины. Что-то тревожило его, но Мэй, имея способность считывать эмоции Фила, в данный момент не могла определить, почему директор сомневается в своём решении.  
  
\- Ты читала его дело?  
  
\- Когда нанимала их с Симмонс? Конечно.  
  
\- А теперь вспомни их психические оценки, - медленно проговорил Коулсон, глядя на Мэй. Выражение лица женщины менялось, всё становилось на свои места. Теперь и сама Мелинда пожалела о том, что позволила Фитцу пойти вместе с ними.  
  
\- Его слабость — Симмонс, - в ужасе прошептала женщина.  
  
\- Это может быть ловушкой, Мэй. Поэтому я не хотел брать его.  
  
В очередной раз Мелинда начала винить себя. Она подвергла своих людей опасности, до этого не подумав о последствиях. Агент повторяет ту же ошибку, которая произошла в Бахрейне.  
  
\- Но что, если Симмонс действительно у них?  
  
Покачав головой, Коулсон продолжил путь, оставляя Мэй позади.  
  
\- Если Джемма у них, то дело плохо, - озвучил агент свои мысли вслух.  
  
 ****

***

****  
  
Скай, которая всё это время не отключала прослушку, и слышала всё, что говорили Мэй и Коулсон, начала переживать сильнее, чем надо было. Зная, что подруги здесь может не быть, она уже рассчитала масштабы надвигающейся катастрофы.  
  
\- Ты сможешь обезвредить взрывчатку? - Нарушила тишину Скай, не в силах больше терпеть нависшее в воздухе напряжение.  
  
\- Будем надеяться, что оно не... не акти... активируется.  
  
Встретившись со взглядом Фитца, оперативница улыбнулась и кивнула головой. Страшно было подумать, что будет, если услышанное Скай подтвердится. Щ.И.Т. потерял столько агентов, не хотелось, чтобы в этой войне победу одержала организация, разрушившая их жизни.  
  
\- Тебе становится лучше, - поравнявшись с другом, девушка попыталась отвлечься от плохих мыслей, пыталась убавить нарастающие напряжения. Интуиция подсказывала, что скоро начнётся самое сложное. Хотелось этого или нет.  
  
\- Да, наверное, - ответил Фитц, держа айсер наготове. - Руки почти не трясутся. Наверное, дело в лек... лекарствах.  
  
\- Они помогают тебе?  
  
Внезапная болтливость Скай заставляла Лео напрячься. Она что-то знала. Знала, и при этом скрывала от него. С одной стороны, он понимал, почему 0-8-4 так обеспокоена о нём — он так давно не был на миссии, что и сам отвык.  
  
\- Скай, я в порядке, - усмехнулся молодой человек, остановившись посреди пустынного коридора. Выдавив из себя улыбку, Скай кивнула. - Просто я... мы... не можем оставить Джем... Симмонс тут, да? Мы должны спасти её.  
  
В следующую секунду Скай вздрогнула, услышав в наушниках звуки перестрелки. Поняв, что Коулсон и Мэй добрались до определённой точки, юная оперативница схватила Фитца за руку и потащила к выходу.  
  
\- Нам надо уходить, сейчас же!  
  
\- Что? Ты с ума сошла?! - Дёрнувшись, Фитц вырвался из хватки Скай, тут же встретившись с её обезумевшим взглядом. Как будто она только что Дьявола увидела. - Мы должны освободить Симмонс.  
  
-Её здесь может не быть, - протараторила шатенка, умоляюще глядя на парня. - Пожалуйста, Фитц...  
  
\- Что значит её...  
  
\- Коулсон сказал, что это может быть ловушка! Джеммы здесь нет.  
  
\- Зачем им...  
  
Договорить ему не удалось — послышался крик, которого боялись услышать все члены команды Коулсона. Фитц тут же дёрнулся, но объекту неизвестного происхождения удалось остановить парня, схватив его за плечо.  
  
\- Фитц, нет! Это не Джемма. Это ловушка, слышишь? Это не по-настоящему, это не Джемма, слышишь? Это не она.  
  
Раздался очередной крик, и в этот раз Скай не смогла удержать друга — вырвавшись из рук 0-8-4, Фитц бросился в ту сторону, откуда он услышал вопль Джеммы. В крови бурлил адреналин, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что это была Симмонс. Она помнил её голос. Помнил, с каким ужасом она кричала тогда, на дне океана. Её крик всё ещё снится Лео в самых страшных снах...  
  


*******

  
  
_Боль была адская. По коже стекала густая алая кровь, а свежие порезы на теле разлагались, стоило сделать малейшее движение. Холодное железо операционного стола, на котором лежала Симмонс, казалось адским пламенем — вот-вот прожжёт кожу. Белоснежный потолок окрашивался то в серые, то чёрные, то красные цвета, и Джемма уже потеряла счёт времени. Она просто ждала своей смерти, потому что понимала — долго ей не продержаться._  
  
\- Вы готовы подчиниться, агент Симмонс? Сделайте глубокий вдох... очистите разум...  
  
Зажмурившись, Джемма поджала губы и дёрнулась, испытав новую порцию боли. Она сделала это нарочно, чтобы не слышать того, что говорят ей агенты Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. Для неё боль была приятнее подчинения.  
  
\- Что ж, вы сделали свой ход, агент Симмонс. Теперь наша очередь.  
  
Острое лезвие вновь вонзается в кожу девушки и с её губ срывается очередной крик.  
  
 ****

***

  
В попытке унять дрожь Лео явно проигрывал, но останавливаться он не собирался. Крики становились всё ближе, и терпеть это становилось всё труднее. Он не обращает внимания на приказы Коулсона, который велит ему немедленно покинуть здание. Сейчас его цель — спасти Симмонс, пусть ценой собственной жизни. Ради неё стоило и умереть.  
  
Повернув за очередной угол, Фитц замирает. Его взору открывается небольшая лаборатория, и он видит четырёх людей в запачканных кровью халатах. Выдохнув, он молча наблюдает за ними, боясь пропустить хотя бы малейшую деталь, и как только один из агентов покидает помещение, Фитц чувствует, как из под ног уходит земля. Прямо перед ним лежит Джемма — окровавленная и едва живая. Её грудь периодически вздымается, но глаза закрыты. Жива!  
  
\- Эй!  
  
Резко развернувшись, Фитц не успевает поднять айсер, но агент Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. валится с ног прежде, чем Фитц успевает что-то сделать. Поднимая голову, он видит Мэй, которая без каких-либо слов кивает ему. Слов тут не нужно.  
  
Лео бросается в лабораторию, и прежде, чем спасти Джемму, успевает вырубить одного врага поднятым заранее айсером. С оставшимися двумя агентами без труда справляется Мелинда, «подарив» им по две пули в грудь. Убедившись, что они остались одни, Фитц бросает оружие и на дрожащих ногах подбегает к Джемме, первым делом проверяя её пульс.  
  
\- Джемма? Эй, Джем, ты меня слышишь? - Симмонс не открывает глаза, вообще не реагирует на зов парня. Сделав глубокий вдох, Фитц начинает нервничать и его руки трясутся с удвоенной силой. - Мэй! Мэй, нам надо...  
  
\- Поторопиться, знаю, - убрав пистолет за пазуху, Мелинда бросается к операционному столу и молча оценивает нанесённый ущерб. Грудь Джеммы периодически поднимается и опускается, а это значит, что её можно спасти. - Я понесу её, иди...  
  
\- Нет, - Лео, который смог справиться с дрожащими руками, чуть отодвигает Мэй в сторону и аккуратно приподнимает Джемму. - Я справлюсь.  
  
Мелинда, с нескрываемым восхищением глядя на молодого агента, кивает и подбирает айсер Фитца, готовая в любой момент защитить Фитца и Джемму.  
  
 ****

***

****  
  
Фитца, несущего Джемму на руках, встречали как героя. Но ему некогда было принимать заслуженную похвалу — передав Симмонс в руки опытных врачей, он хотел было остаться, но его просто-напросто выставили за дверь. Скай, которая в это время была единственным свободным от дел агентом, пыталась успокоить друга, вселяя надежду в лучшее. Но Фитц как будто и не слышал её.  
  
\- Я должен быть там, Скай, - охрипшим голосом произнёс Лео, расхаживая из стороны в сторону. - Они не знают её так, как знаю я!  
  
\- Фитц, всё будет в порядке, - в сотый раз пробормотала Скай. - Сядь и успокойся. То, что ты себя сейчас изводишь, не поможет Симмонс.  
  
\- Но я должен быть там! - Фитц остановился и указал рукой на дверь, за которой находилась пострадавшая. - Понимаешь? Должен...  
  
\- Знаю, Фитц, - подойдя к учёному, 0-8-4 положила руку ему на плечо, но тот тут же сбросил её. Он не хотел сейчас видеть в её глазах чувство жалости — на него так смотрели с момента, как Фитц вышел из комы. Каждый раз, когда он запинался, или когда его руки дрожали.  
  
\- Агент Фитц, агент Скай?  
  
Повернув головы, Лео и Скай тут же устремили свой взгляд на одного из докторов. На дрожащих ногах Лео подошёл к мужчине, одним лишь взглядом дав понять, что он хочет знать. Скай задержала дыхание, обняв себя руками.  
  
\- Мы зашили её порезы, но она всё ещё без сознания, - оповестил мужчина, но это было не то, что хотел знать Лео. Улыбнувшись, доктор кивнул головой, снимая окровавленные перчатки. - Она будет жить.  
  
Почувствовав долгожданное облегчение, Фитц выдохнул и потерев переносицу, обернулся к Скай, по щекам которой текли слёзы.  
  
\- Могу я её увидеть?  
  
Кивнув, мужчина отошёл в сторону, позволяя парню зайти в лабораторию, оборудованную под больничную палату. Задержав дыхание, Фитц подошёл к койке, на которой лежала Джемма. Бледная, но такая умиротворенная, будто казалось, что она умерла... Отогнав плохие мысли, Лео присел на стоящий рядом стул и осторожно дотронулся до её руки кончиками пальцев. Кожа Симмонс была холодной, но это не остановило парня — взяв её руку в свою, Лео поднёс её ладонь к своим губам, прошептав её имя.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Джем, - сжав её ладонь, пробормотал Фитц и слегка улыбнулся. - Всё будет хорошо...  
  


*******

  
  
В сознание Симмонс приходила медленно. Фитц ни за что не покидал палату, и Скай приходилось несколько раз приносить ему обед, а затем и ужин. Периодически заглядывали врачи, чтобы проверить раненую. Несколько раз заходили и другие члены команды. Состояние Джеммы было стабильным, что радовало и огорчало Лео одновременно.  
  
Действие наркоза начало терять своё действие ближе к вечеру. Фитц, так и не отпуская руки Симмонс и не вставая со стула, удобно устроился около её койки, решив немного вздремнуть. День выдался тяжёлый, и каждый агент в команде Коулсона нуждался в заслуженном отдыхе.  
  
Первое, что почувствовала Джемма — тёплое прикосновение к её холодной руке и лёгкое головокружение. Приоткрыв глаза, девушка поморщилась от приглушённого света и сделала глубокий вдох, тут же почувствовав тянущую боль.  
  
Фитц не помнил, как уснул. Всё это время он наблюдал за Джеммой, считал каждый её вдох, выдох. На пятьсот восемьдесят девятом вдохе Фитц отключился.Он точно не помнит, сколько проспал, но услышав чей-то протяжный стон, тут же распахнул глаза и едва не задохнулся, увидев, что Симмонс пришла в себя.  
  
\- Джемма! Джем, ты меня слышишь? Тебе больно? Позвать врача?  
  
Зажмурившись, Симмонс покачала головой и лишь крепче сжала руку Лео, через пару секунд вновь удобно устроившись на койке. Привыкнув к освещению, она наконец посмотрела в глаза своего друга, увидев там ничто иное, как страх.  
  
\- Фитц?  
  
\- Да, Джемма... всё хорошо, слышишь?  
  
\- Где я?  
  
\- База Щ.И.Т.а. Ты в безопасности, Джем. Всё... всё хорошо.  
  
Облегчённо выдохнув, Симмонс кивнула и позволила слезам безмолвно течь по щекам. Слёзы, которые она сдерживала давно, на протяжении всей своей миссии, которая могла бы плохо кончиться для неё, если бы не...  
  
\- Ты спас меня.  
  
Поморщившись, Лео пожал плечами.  
  
\- Там была ещё Мэй...  
  
\- Нет, Фитц, - девушка удобнее взяла Лео за руку и облизала пересохшие губы, сосредоточившись на голубых глазах парня. - Прости меня. Я совершила ошибку, я признаю это, но я думала, что так будет лучше! Я... я делала тебе больно. Я причиняла тебе боль, и тебе становилось всё хуже! Я просто не смогла... просто не смогла остаться, зная, что со мной тебе не становится лучше...  
  
Джемма запнулась, закашлявшись от внезапного потока слов, и Фитц тут же подал ей заранее подготовленный стакан с водой. Сделав большой глоток, Симмонс вновь посмотрела на Фитца.  
  
\- Это я, кто сломал тебя. Это я, из-за кого ты страдаешь.  
  
\- Джем..., - почувствовав, как его руки снова дрожат из-за нервов, Фитц слегка встряхнул ими. Взяв прохладную руку Джеммы в свою ладонь, он покачал головой. - Нет. Ты не виновата. Ты ни в чём не виновата. Виноват... Уорд. Просто... забудь. Забудь, что я сказал тебе...  
  
\- Я не могу забыть, Фитц, - прервала его Джемма, всхлипывая от подступающих к горлу рыданий. - Всё это время, когда я была под прикрытием, я поняла, что не могу без тебя жить. Я просто... просто не представляю себя без тебя. Ты... ты герой. И всегда будешь им.  
  
Казалось, инженер забыл, как дышать. Девушка, которую он любит всем своим сердцем, и которая была готова пожертвовать собой, сейчас лежала на больничной койке, бледная, уставшая, но безумно красивая.  
  
\- Я так по тебе скучала, Фитц, - нарушает тишину Джемма, заставляя парня посмотреть на неё. И в этот момент молодой человек понимает, насколько сам он скучал по Симмонс — вся та злость - ничто, по сравнению с более сильным чувством.  
  
Стараясь не делать лишних движений, Лео пересаживается на край больничной койки и прижимает к себе Джемму, позволяя выплакаться ей на своём плече. Зарывшись носом в её шею, он чувствует такой привычный аромат лекарств и химикатов, и в следующий момент всё становится на свои места.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лео, - шепчет Джемма, крепче прижимаясь к парню. Не смотря на всю эту физическую и моральную боль, она хочет быть ещё ближе. Чувствуя, как руки Фитца дрожат за её спиной, она отстраняется и берёт его лицо в свои холодные ладони, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джем, - шепчет Фитц, глядя в помутневшие от слёз карие глаза, которые тут же начинают светиться от его слов. Он улыбается, осознавая, что его слова произвели такой эффект на девушку. - Я люблю тебя больше жизни.  
  
Неуверенно поддавшись вперёд, он едва ощутимо целует её, при этом не ожидая ответа, но вскоре Джемма отвечает на поцелуй, обняв Фитца так крепко, насколько ей позволяло её состояние. Отстранившись, Симмонс улыбается и нежно проводит ладонью по щеке Лео.  
  
-  _Мы исправим это..._ , - бормочет Лео, гладя девушку по волосам.  
  
\- …  _Вместе_ , - Джемма заканчивает его предложение, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливой.


End file.
